This invention relates generally to bearing retainers and, more particularly, to a modular bearing retainer suitable for retaining rollers within large diameter roller bearings.
In conventional large roller bearings, the rollers are typically retained by bearing retainers that are machined out of large diameter, heavy wall, non-ferrous tubing, resulting in high material and processing costs. Additionally, such bearing retainers must be unique for any combination of roller diameter, length, pitch and pitch diameter, and must be machined accordingly. In many cases, the resulting machined bearing retainer may restrict lubricant flow and may have a heavy mass that can lead to failure from reversing loads, in particular applications.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.